


Too Many Accidents

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sayaka is ready to have her first time with Kyouko, and Kyouko is all too happy to be gentle and take her time with her girlfriend, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to play nice, as she tries to get away with finishing inside even when she shouldn’t be. Anonymous commission.





	Too Many Accidents

As her back settled onto the bed, Sayaka looked up in excitement at Kyouko, cheeks all flush and hot as she looked at her girlfriend. "I'm ready," she said, and the words almost snagged in her throat just a little bit, not because she had second thoughts about it, but because excitement made her throat all tight and tense. Every part of her was, as her hand slowly ran its way down Kyouko's body, her girlfriend already halfway undressed thanks to her over-eager pulls and tugs to get her clothes off, until Kyouko was in little more than a shirt and underwear. Underwear that Sayaka's hand drifted down toward, caressing affectionately as she looked down at the swell bulging against it. Kyouko's cock was already hard, waiting for her, and Sayaka was absolutely torn on how to feel.

On one hand, she'd wanted this. Wanted it more than anything. Intimacy with Kyouko just felt right after everything they'd been through and she was excited to take that step into something even more intimate. Opening up to the girl she loved was something that she felt confident and ready for, and she was so thankful that she'd found Kyouko, even if she was such a pain in the ass sometimes. But on the other hand, the idea of actually having sex did sort of give her a bit of worry, if only because every time she felt Kyouko hardening against her it was a bit intimidating. She wasn't exactly small. Not huge, certainly, but still enough to make the virginal Sayaka nervous. She didn't want to hesitate though, didn't want to let indecision get the better of her.

"You sure you're ready for all of this?" Kyouko sneered, unable to keep from teasing her just a little bit as she seized her girlfriend's wrist, urging her to rub at the outline of her shaft a bit more, before easing her grip up. Sayaka understood the motion, and grabbed the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down as she locked eyes hungrily with her girlfriend.

With her lip pressed firmly between her teeth, Sayaka happily revealed to herself Kyouko's cock. She'd seen it before here and there, just incidental little peeks that always caught her eye but never really 'meant' anything. Now, she was seeing it intentionally, hard and aching and ready for her. Meant for her. It was a little intimidating as it stood there in wait for Sayaka, big enough for her to worry a little bit. "Is this really the time to tease me?" she asked.

Kyouko's smile broadened. "That's not an answer to my question at all." Leaning forward, she slipped her hands up Sayaka's skirt and grabbed at her panties, pulling them up her legs while keeping her skirt proper on. "It's okay, I'll be gentle with you. At least to start." She lifted up Sayaka's skirt, getting it out of the way in the most efficient and quick means possible. Hands gently grasped Sayaka's thighs and parted them, opening her legs up a bit so that Kyouko could get in between them, lining her thick head up with the puffy mound awaiting her. "Okay for real now. Are you ready?" Even if her words were now free from the teases that made Sayaka whine, Kyouko couldn't resist prodding her a bit, rubbing her head up and down along her slit to ignite her.

Sayaka nodded. "I trust you to be gentle," she said, and a bright smile crept across her face. Sayaka felt confident that she could handle this. It helped that she did really trust Kyouko completely. It was what helped give her the confidence to have her first time with her.

"I will," Kyouko said, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend as she pushed slowly forward. She eased her cock a few inches into Sayaka, very careful and concerned about taking her time and not getting impatient. She knew she needed to really do well by Sayaka, and was happy to do her best to. The tightness caught her immediately, startling her a little bit as she eased back a bit, then pushed forward again, deeper into the slick heat that awaited her. Kyouko was a little surprised she could take it all this patiently, that she could hold back this much as she pushed deeper in; she expected that in the heat of the moment it would be much harder to keep herself under control, but as she got moving everything came so easily to her.

Sucking down a hot breath and feeling incredible tense, Sayaka was startled by the sensations that washed over her, by the thrill of feeling the cock sinking into her and the feeling of penetration. She was surprised how good it felt, but also surprised how easily Kyouko held back; the trust was there, but some nervousness in the back of her head always lingered with a certain kind of worry that maybe, just maybe, Kyouko would push forward too quickly or they'd have different ideas of what counted as gentle. But even as time felt like it was slowing down with worry and as sensations surged up through her, Sayaka felt safe and cared for. Kyouko wasn't being brash or moving along too quickly, and that helped her focus on the sensations that followed.

And oh how many of those there were. The thick cock pushing into her, deeper with each gentle push, slowly opened her up, thicker and firmer than the fingers she was so used to using, with the added thrill of the warmth and heat of Kyouko's body washing over her, keeping her excited and lavishing in the embrace of someone else's touch. It counted for a lot, as Sayaka learned with each throbbing swell of excitement that made her fingers press firmer against her girlfriend, staring up happily at her while she felt the excitement take hold of her. "It feels really good," she said, keeping her smile wide as it beamed up toward her girlfriend, brimming with affection and sweetness.

"It really does," Kyouko agreed, pushing in deeper. "You're all snug. It's like you were made for me." Leaning down, she peppered Sayaka's face with kisses, lying happily atop her as her hips moved in broad, careful strokes, as she worked further down until she was completely inside of Sayaka with each thrust, pushing all the way into her and pressing their bodies firmly together. All the growing tension bubbled up inside of her, as she felt out the situation a bit more, careful and confident in how she pressed onward and took her time in building up to what she had in mind. "Can I go faster?"

"Please," Sayaka whined, biting her lip as she felt Kyouko pick up the pace. This was all going so perfectly, her head spinning out in excitement as she felt Kyouko do everything right, taking her sweet time and carefully pushing onward with perfect consideration and love, never straying from the need to keep things gentle for her sake. It kept her feeling welcome and loved, helped her focus only on the pleasure as all the worries about everything else melted away and she could instead embrace the sweet fact that this was all going so well for her. "I knew this would be okay."

Kyouko's fingers ran down along Sayaka's body, undoing buttons the buttons of her tip and slowly opening her shirt up,. fingers trailing then along her breasts and feeling her up through her bra, refusing to let up on the affectionate press of her body so firm and hot against Sayaka's. Confidence was getting the better of her now, as she worked her hips quicker, the slick embrace of Sayaka's pussy feeling better with each push, urging her harder and faster still. She held back against it to a degree, holding herself to higher standards of care and control as she moved quicker and bolder, feeling like she could get something really beautiful going here if only she pressed on and didn't let up for anything.

Sayaka's lips had an almost gravitational pull that kept Kyouko coming back for more kisses, drifting inward again to make out with her hotter and hungrier on each pass. She wasn't in a position to deny herself that sort of thing, burning up with sweet, affectionate bliss as she gave her everything she had and refused to slow down. All of the pleasure built up within her, aching hotter and hotter still as she kept going, and Kyouko knew that she was on the right track here, as smoldering, affectionate glee kept her pressing down and fixated on Sayaka.

"You can go a bit faster," Sayaka said again, moaning into the kiss as her fingers pressed tightly into Kyouko's back through her shirt, holding onto her as desperately as she could. This pleasure was swelling out of control, growing hotter and more intense by the second, and she didn't know how to handle any of it, but the idea of being overwhelmed was just too good for her not to give herself up to it. If pleasure was going to get the better of her then so be it; she wanted to find out just what that felt like.

Feeling so good about the chance to push forward and give her all to the excitement, Kyouko's hips moved quicker, confidence swelling up through her as she kept the pace on Sayaka's pussy, fucking her quicker and firmer, body pressing tighter against hers as the friction increased, igniting all kinds of little flares of lust within her that she welcomed without question. Everything was going so perfectly in Kyouko's eyes, and she was ready to let that thrill burn her up hotly. Back and forth she rocked, pushing down faster, making sure she was doing everything she could to push this pleasure to new heights as her impatience got the better of her more and more, each push a bit more urgent. She could feel herself drawing nearer, and the best part was almost here; she couldn't wait.

"I'm going to cum," Kyouko moaned, gripping Sayaka tighter and pressing in harder and firmer. She shivered, the excitement flaring up out of control, ready to become almost too much to handle as she kept up the pace.

"S-so pull out," Sayaka whined, staring up in growing worry at Kyouko as she felt the thrusts continue, quickening and building up with a tension that left her with so many things to worry about. This was way more than she was prepared to take as she felt the twitching of the big dick inside of her, all the warning signs obvious and yet no action taken to actually pull out. "Kyouko? What are you doing Kyouko?"

"Fuck it, I can't. I've gotta cum inside." With one final slam forward, Kyouko hilted herself inside of Sayaka's pussy, and they both hit their peak at the same time with varying levels of excitement. The throb of sensation shuddering up through Sayaka made her twist and whine as cum flooded into her pussy, setting her off with a powerful swell of excitement she wasn't even remotely ready to take. She could feel the erupting cock sending another hot shot of cum into her with its every throb, and Sayaka could not shake the steadily creeping worry over what she felt.

Pleasure kept Sayaka from objecting for a moment, kept her moaning and shivering about as she tried and failed to think her way through a response, but as the pleasure ebbed and Kyouko slumped down against her, Sayaka's expression soured. "I asked you to pull out," she complained.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just kind of happened." Kyouko wasn't a very convincing liar, as she kissed all along Sayaka's jaw and cheeks. "I got carried away." She could tell Sayaka wasn't having any of it, and decided the best thing to do was to keep moving, rocking her hips steadily onward some more as she got right back to fucking her, hips picking up where they left off and Kyouko not breaking a sweat. More kisses followed, as she tried to keep sucking up to her by burying her under all the affection she could.

"You should have listened to me," Sayaka grumbled, but under Kyouko's kisses and thrusts she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, if only because shew was feeling charitable and the need to press onward was getting to her more and more with each thrust. Kyouko had been smart to go right back into more sex, as Sayaka felt all of her frustrations melt away under the desire to just let this happen and give in to the pleasure some more. She shouldn't have been so easily swayed but there was nothing she could do to help herself now, as she clung tightly to her girlfriend, eyes still narrow and cheeks still a bit pouty, but she was willing to forgive.

"I will next time," Kyouko promised, and settled the matter with a quick peck on the lips before pulling up and back. "Now turn around, I want to fuck you from behind this time."

Sayaka should have held out a bit more and remained sour a moment longer, just to drive home the point and teach Kyouko a lesson. But she was also way too horny to keep from admitting that she wanted that too, shifting down onto her hands and knees, perky butt going up high in the air as Kyouko pulled her skirt off of her and grabbed her hips tightly. She pushed right back into her pussy before much of the pearly white mess could leak out of it, and got right back to fucking her again, bolder and more confident now in her approach. She'd already fucked Sayaka once, and now she felt looser and more receptive and ready, which had Kyouko feeling all kinds of excited as she took up the task and pushed onward, moaning loudly as she resumed the eager pace.

"Have I ever told you that you have a cute butt?" Kyouko teased, fingers pressing into it a bit for good measure as she kept her hips moving quickly.

"Yes. Often at really inappropriate times," Sayaka growled, head remaining low as she felt the steady thrusts shake her. She was ready to let the pleasure taker root and surprise her, shivering in excitement as steady back and forth thrusts pushed into her, making her twist hotly about, ready to feel this out as much as she could. Getting fucked doggy style was a very different experience, and what she felt it was missing in the raw intimacy of feeling Kyouko lie atop her and in perfect kissing range, she found made up for by the more vulgar nature of it, by the way that Kyouko pushed forward a bit harder and she got to really feel the impact of her body against hers.

Quick, hard thrusts rocked Sayaka's body back and forth, as Kyouko felt out the matter of how fast she could go and was delighted to discover that it was pretty much as hard as she damn well wanted to. Pounding forward with something to prove, Kyouko worked to make sure that she fucked all of the frustration right out of her girlfriend, replacing all of her grumbling with burning, elated pleasure so powerful that she was certain to allow her to keep doing what she was doing and fucking her as hard as she could have ever wanted to. Nothing stood in her way, and that kind of open, shameless freedom kept Kyouko very excited.

Already sensitive from the last orgasm she was still fresh off of, Sayaka was very vocal in the raw appreciation of being fucked so hard and so well. Her body followed the motions, hips even starting to push back early and meet Kyouko's thrusts, bodies smacking together noisily as they embraced the unbridled thrill of just pressing onward and letting herself go. The pleasure was fiery and undeniable, feeding into all of the depraved, excited hungers that overwhelmed Sayaka, left her needy and wanting more. This felt too good for her to resist, and she knew she was maybe being played with a little bit in how easily she let herself go and how willing she was to just give in, but she couldn't help herself. Sayaka was buried under more pleasure than she could have ever imagined.

Kyouko fiddled with the clasp on Sayaka's bra, undoing it and pushing it down her arms, hands reaching down to squeeze at her now bare breasts as she snickered excitedly. "See? You're getting into it now. It's all in good fun." She held back on a few other remarks, mostly about the fact that fucking Sayaka was an even slicker, more fun experience thanks to cum that helped lube up the works and help her fuck her even more smoothly. Reminders weren't going to do anything now but bother Sayaka, as she tried to make her girlfriend come around to things naturally, careful and controlled in the way she held back and let the focus shift entirely onto the pressure of making her feel good above all else.

The more that the raw pleasure overwhelmed Sayaka, the less she could think through the excitement and the curiosity that left her wondering if maybe shew wanted to feel Kyouko cum inside of her again. It had felt really good behind all of the panic and frustration, and that creeping curiosity left her wanting, left her unable to keep from pushing back harder as she whined, not saying anything, but doing little to stop the idea that it might happen. If Kyouko did try to pull a fast one on her again, she wasn't exactly going to mind.

Kyouko was entirely trying to pull a fast one. She decided that this time she just wasn't going to announce that she was close, shamelessly pressing on and fucking Sayaka as hard as she could from behind, cock aching with excitement as she wound up for another go with nothing now to stop her from embracing the raw delight she sought, working faster and harder until finally she reached her burning peak, and rather than say anything she just pushed forward. Her cock erupted again, Kyouko letting out a hot, low groan of relief as she let the sensations overtake her, but surprisingly, she felt Sayaka respond in kind by shoving her hips back against hers, pressing extra tight down against her cock, feeling it fire off as deep inside of her as possible as she worked through her own hot orgasm, the burning thrill of being creampied yet again overwhelming and exciting Sayaka.

"You're not mad?" Kyouko asked, slumping forward over Sayaka, pushing her head off to one side and turning it so she could lean over and kiss her.

"It feels really good," Sayaka confessed, shivering in guilty delight as she met the kiss, pushing slowly back against her until she eased up off of her. Straightening herself out, Sayaka then reached for Kyouko's top and pulled it off, tossing it and her bra away to leave them both completely naked as she bit her lip, meeting her gaze nervously and asking, "Could you... Is there any way you can cum in me again, but... Even harder this time?"

Kyouko's toothy grin shone brightly. "I might know a position. But why? Are you getting that into it? You seemed so nervous the first time."

"Well yeah, I was worried about getting pregnant, but now, maybe we can... Well, maybe I want you to impregnate me now."

No words had ever made Kyouko as happy as those had. Her response was intense, sudden and ravenous as she shoved Sayaka down onto the bed, locking lips with her and shoving right back into her again. She wasn't going at her missionary style though, lifting her girlfriend's legs up and hammering down into her in a hard, quick mating press, groaning as she got immediately, eagerly to work at fucking her again. "I thought you'd never ask," Kyouko growled, almost possessive now as in a swift, hot flash she turned into a whole different beast, overcome with a need and frustration that nothing was going to beat. Powerful, ravenous surges of need and hunger drove desperate thrusts to pound down into Sayaka's needy pussy relentlessly as she let go of everything.

"Fuck me, Kyouko!" Sayaka whined, clutching her girlfriend tightly as she felt the hard slams down into her pussy shake her down to her very core. She embraced the rawness, and in inviting Kyouko to have at her courted something much more intense and crazed than she'd been ready for. It was almost too good to hold back from as she let herself go. As burning thrills overwhelmed her and she was treated to the most intense and fervid pace imaginable, everything that Sayaka did was about welcoming in Kyouko's rougher side and letting the pleasure overtake her.

Kyouko was ready to push on, given the freedom to do things her way with unapologetic glee, and she wasn't going to do anything but deliver unto Sayaka the most thorough breeding she could, whole body at work now to pound down into her girlfriend and fuck her right, lips locked in a feverish, desperate kiss that nothing was going to slow down as she took her eager bid to knock her up, not entirely sure it would work yet but eager to at least set a pace by which she could fuck Sayaka on a nightly basis until they finally hit the jackpot and her cycle lined up perfectly enough for her to get what she wanted. Nothing else was going satisfy her now, nothing else could have possibly given her such a wonderful rush of bliss as this did. Everything was coming up her way, and she could feel herself all too happily letting go of everything to achieve what they both so cravenly wanted.

The bed creaked under the force of the hard thrusts as Sayaka felt herself pounded right down into the mattress, overwhelmed by the harshness of the deep slams and by how good they felt, considering she wasn't too far removed from asking for gentle sex and soft little questions about if Kyouko could go faster. All of that had melted away now, replaced by a burning need to succumb to the excitement of raw pleasure. Sayaka had been given a crash course in sexual escalation right up to the craven, burning peak of need, and nothing was for a moment going to stop her as she let everything burn her up, nothing able to stop her now from letting go.

"Faster!" Sayaka pleaded. "Harder! Come on, Kyouko, breed me!" The words came out so hot and so intense that Sayaka could hardly believe they were hers, but they felt too right not to be and the raw surrender was just too much for her to handle. She gave in to all of it and did so with such excitement and burning need that it almost felt too good to be true. Her hips bucked, body succumbing to the excitement and nothing able to stop her now as she felt the searing rush of another powerful, throbbing orgasm overtake her.

Kyouko was right there to follow it all up, pounding down as fast as she could, panting heavily as she just let herself go. The searing thrill of pounding down into her and losing control was an incredible one, making her burn up from within as her cock erupted deep into the needy, spasming pussy begging for her seed. This time it was no playful 'mistake', no bout of trickery or shame. Kyouko slammed down into Sayaka with the explicit intent of getting her pregnant and was greeted with mewling cries of ecstasy as she did so, making it the most rewarded and delightful orgasm she'd ever had.

The moment of heat came and went, and Sayaka's shaky legs fall back down to the bed, Kyouko lying slumped atop her as they panted in heaving, tired unison. Three increasingly intense bouts of sex had left them satisfied, but in need of a break, in need of some time to just think and center themselves after what they had just felt, incredible as it all was.

"Mm, Kyouko..." Sayaka whined. "That felt amazing, but... If it doesn't get me pregnant, what do you want to do?'

Kyouko scoffed. "What do you mean 'if'? I'm going to cum inside of you every night from now on. We're going to get you pregnant, and see that cute butt of yours get all soft and squishable."

Sayaka whined, head rolling back as her cheeks burned up and the teasing hit its mark, and Kyouko took the opportunity to press eager kisses and nibbles into her neck. But as pink as her cheeks became, she really did like the sound of that, and was going to be ecstatic when she turned out they'd only needed this one night to get her very, very pregnant.


End file.
